loufandomcom-20200222-history
Kōsuke Ueki
Kōsuke Ueki is the main character of The Law of Ueki and The Law of Ueki Plus series. He is a junior high student and the leader of Team Ueki. Background tried to hurt Sakura Suzuki and the little kid, he stepped up and protected them.]] As described by his sister, Ueki initially met his family after falling out of the sky. This was the point in time where his father, a celestial, dropped him into the human world. His father did this, intending to use Kosuke when the next games would come around. Kosuke was raised by his adoptive father and sister, and neither were very shocked when he told them of his true identity. When he was a young boy, he was playing and showing off to his friends by balancing atop a building. When he fell, he was saved by Mr. K, who would end up becoming his King Candidate. When they met again, Kosuke pretended not to remember him, as he didn't want to owe Mr. K anything. When he was shown Mr. K's ability to destroy a tree, Kosuke asked if there was a power to reverse that. That was the power he ultimately picked. When he met Mori, he ended up risking his life for hers. That point in time was where Mori decided to protect Kosuke and where the story started (basically). Personality Ueki is an all around 'nice guy'. He will fight for a friend, even a stranger, without expecting anything in return. Kosuke has a strong sense of justice and greatly dislikes people who use others or do selfish things. He is able to sleep while doing almost anything. Kosuke doesn't care much for his talents, near the beginning of the series, and threw many away to help those in need. He is very protective of his friends and hates to see any kind-hearted person injured. He is hard to read and is often misjudged because of his idiotic behavior. Ueki can be found snoozing in class, letting children use him as a target for shooting soccer balls (or in one case, a surfboard), and also calling the police without panicking when he faces a gang of rowdy teenagers. However, he cares for people around them, even going as far as saving Robert Haydn from falling debris in the Dogura Mansion. According to a short profile of the main characters of The Law of Ueki (published in the end of manga vol. 16 by the author), Ueki's hobbies include cleaning up his town. In the first volume of the manga, Ueki is seen planting trees in the town park. Ueki is a genuinely kind person who is always trying to help people, however he is easily angered when his friends are bested in battle and when one attacks one of his own team and will do anything for justice. Appearance Kosuke has green hair that is always spiked up. He has large, sharp eyes. The pupils are very small and black, although in some pictured they are colored green or grey. He is usually seen with tee shirts and long pants. After meeting with Tenko, Kosuke has sported him on his left arm. Tenko, in his accessory form, stretches from Ueki's wrist to his elbow. Ueki bears a striking resemblance to his father, possessing similar dark gray eyes and spiky dark green hair. Throughout the beginning of the series he's usually seen in his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt and black pants, as well as a backpack and red and white shoes. When he meets Tenko, the Heavenly Beast, Tenko is able to turn himself into a yellow arm guard, with ten silver "eyes" that light up red when they detect the star level of a Heavenly Being. Abilities Being both a celestial and a competitor, Kosuke has a tremendous amount of power. The ability given to him by Mr. K was the ability to turn trash into trees. He has shown great skill with that and uses the ability to power up his celestial powers. As a celestial being, he has many weapons that he can summon at any point in time during a battle. Kosuke gains a weapon every level he attains. He quickly rose to level eight with the help of a celestial beast, Tenko. After helping Kosuke achieve level eight, he was going to try and help him achieve level nine. In doing so, he would have sacrificed his own life. Mori, Ueki, and the others were able to persuade Tenko to give up on this idea. Tree Making Skills Although the power to turn trash into trees may seem weak he can be creative with it, making wood darts, wood clubs and wood vines. He is able to win most battle which may seem impossible, beating someone with 299 talents when he only had 11. He can even make trees strong enough to travel directly through cars. Its seen that he can make any tree he wants, making a chestnut tree to counter Taira's fire attacks with the chestnuts flying out of the tree and shooting at the opponent(but really wanted to make them hot enough to eat). Intelligence Although he lost the talent to study (not being able to learn from his opponents attack) he is still very smart. He is able to think of way to outsmart most opponents. In his first fight with Li Ho Ueki made a wood spring to counter attack against his speed which Li Ho fell for with the spring throwing him into a rock at great speed. Also Li Ho's special move the Secret of the Count of Monte Cristo was blocked by Ueki when he found out the weakness from alone seeing it once, by grabbing hold of his shoulders. He did the same thing in his second fight with Li Ho founding out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power. Sacred Treasures After ueki found out he was a heavenly being he was able to use the power of the Sacred Weapons which give him enough power to defeat the Robert's Ten. Since he has the power of the Sacred Weapons as well as the power given to him by Kobayashi this make ueki a Neo, which is a heavenly being who has a power(ueki with the power to turn trash into trees). Then the power merges with there Sacred Weapons like ueki's Kurogane which For Ueki, a large cannon grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent unlike the normal one which is a cannon that grows form the arm and fire a ball of stone. His Sacred Weapons are more powerful then most because of him being a Neo overpowering most heavenly beings. He can use more than one sacred treasure weapon at the same time because of his given ability. Ueki's Sacred Treasures may be stronger then most but the down side is they are too heavy to use in mid air. Level 2 Ueki's level 2 is the power to reversing other's power back to the original object. Has explained by Kobayashi the foundation of the power to turn trash into trees is different from all the others. Unlike all the other powers which are one-way ability's which change A into B, Ueki's is the only one that isn't one-way and can be recycled. Since Ueki's level 1 is the power to turn trash into trees he can take a piece of the trees he made and use it as trash to make more trees. has explained by Kobayashi his level 2 is adding the recycling effect to his opponents power changing B back to A no matter how many times they change A into B but Ueki can only use this power after saying reverse. This makes Ueki unbeatable against power uses but not heavenly beings. With this power he can change any power back to what it was changing bombs back into beads and steel back into towels. He can also fuse this power with his sacred weapons. Heavenly Strength Although Ueki's not that good at hand to hand combat after his second fight with Li Ho he found out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power at the cost of him knocked unconscious mindlessly fighting with his bones creaking. During his fight with Baron he learned how to use this while still remaining conscious and as will as his bones remaining perfect. However he was still not strong enough to defeat Baron with it. After a long fight Ueki discovers his own unique fighting style to throw Baron off balance. After the match with Baron, Ueki learned how to use hand to hand combat and the sacred treasures at the same time. Against Baron he only used his heavenly powers to break down his guard. Soon he learned if he used the power to increase his strength he could better control the heavy Sacred treasures in mid air using pick and Namihana to attack Multiple missiles. Grab Power After going to another dimension in the plus manga adaption to save all humanities memory from plus, he obtains the power of grabbing through the form of a mop using the hairs of the mop. It is said that Ueki cannot use his power or the treasures for fear of losing his last two talents, so he holds on to this power and uses it through the entire manga. Although he is mocked by his opponent when he first gained the power, stating that he couldn't fight with that power, he replied by stating that he would use it to protect others. Initially Ueki can only make the mop hairs go in one direction, but after some training he can change the mop's direction in mid flight. The weakness of his power is he cannot grab anything he cannot see. Trivia * In the manga he has light green hair while in the anime, it is darker. * He is the only character that can see things that cannot be seen by others like for example the weaknesses of his/her opponent. * Even though Mori stated that even though Ueki doesn't use his brain he can still outsmart his/her opponent by luck or strategy. References Category:Male Category:Power users Category:Heavenly beings Category:Robert's Ten Category:Team Ueki Category:Hinokuni Junior High students